The Only One
by Ammara
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Tout se passe pour le mieux pour les 7ème années de Poudlard, sauf pour une personne. Mais qui est cette personne qui hante les couloirs en fredonnant des paroles dignes de l'Ange de la Mort ? Songfic.


**The Only One**

**Paring :** HP/DM (bien évidemment XD)

**Rating :** M (à venir, pour l'instant rating T ^^)

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Tout se passe pour le mieux pour les 7ème années de Poudlard, sauf pour une personne. Mais qui est cette personne qui hante les couloirs en fredonnant des paroles dignes de l'Ange de la Mort ?

**Note de l'auteuze :** Hello les gens ! Alors voilà je reviens avec un nouvel OS ! Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par une chanson de BlutEngel, "The Only One" (très merveilleux groupe au passage, je conseille vivement - Chriiiiis *bave*). Donc au départ cet OS est un cadeau fait pour une personne qui m'est chère, et vu que j'ai son autorisation pour la publier, je le fais XD. D'ailleurs p'tit coup de pub, son pseudo c'est Zatii-and-Booky, je vous conseille vivement ses histoires ^^ Voilà, voilà ! Je crois avoir tout dit ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à m'excuser d'éventuelles fautes d'ortho ou de syntaxes !

POV Harry

La vie. Qu'est-ce la vie à part une quête de la vérité ? Une survie, plus qu'une vie … La mort est-elle pire ? Ou tout simplement meilleure, apaisante ? La plupart des gens considèrent la vie comme ''sacrée''. Ces même gens qui souhaitent ôter la vie à des personnes qui soi-disant le mérite ! Ces mêmes individus, croient que je suis comme eux, que j'idolâtre la vie … mais ils se trompent totalement. Oui j'ai ôté la vie d'une pourriture qui ''méritait'' cette mort, mais cela s'est fait au détriment de la mienne. Depuis je ne vis plus, je survis.

Bien évidemment les gens m'acclament pour cette si grande prouesse ! Et oui j'ai débarrassé le monde d'un mégalo ! Yahou ! Franchement mais quelle joie ! Je suis devenu un meurtrier ! Allez-y continuer de me vénérer ! Pff, vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même !

Mais il y a encore mieux ! Car la vie étant un enchaînement d'évènements, tout à fais inattendus (ben oui pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir !), il a fallu qu'un tel phénomène croise ma route ! Dites moi, cette vie n'est-elle pas encore pire lorsque l'Amour, ce sentiment si destructeur, vous envahi ? Je pencherai pour une réponse positive. C'est, en fait, assez ironique comme situation ! Moi qui me suis battu pour le ''bon'' côté, ce même côté qui prône l'Amour à tout va ! Je ne crois pas une seconde en leur idéaux ! Ah ah ! Et oui le merveilleux Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, n'est autre qu'une âme en peine, totalement misérable et pathétique, si vous voulez mon avis, et qui se meurt d'amour ! Allez-y riez ! Ne vous gênez pas ! Je sais très bien que vous ne valez pas mieux que moi ! Pauvre petits ingénus sans cervelles !

J'en suis là de mes pensées, lorsque je m'arrête devant le tableau des Gryffondor. J'hésite à rentrer tout de suite ou à continuer ma ballade. Ce soir le château est encore totalement calme. C'est agréable et apaisant à la fois. En effet depuis plusieurs mois, en fait depuis la fin de la guerre, je hante les couloirs de Poudlard en pensant à ma misérable vie. Mais surtout je pense à une personne … l'unique personne.

La population poudlarienne m'a même trouvé un nouveau surnom : le ''Fantôme''. Paraît-il que je suis pâle à faire peur ! Aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, aussi pâle que LUI. Mais évitons de penser à ça. Cela me fais penser… dernièrement je me suis mis à écouter plus en profondeur des chansons moldus, et je suis tombé sur une qui m'a … hypnotisé ! Depuis je la fredonne continuellement pendant que je ''hante'' les couloirs du château. Ce qui donne encore plus d'intensité à mon nouveau surnom ! Comme les gens peuvent être idiots !

Toujours devant l'entrée de la tour de ma maison je me décide à entrer, je commence tout de même à fatiguer. Je vous ferais partager peut-être cette chanson plus tard … si je suis toujours vivant.

Fin POV Harry

Harry rejoignit donc son dortoir et s'endormis dans un sommeil peuplé de personnages blonds, le tout entremêlés de massacres plus sanglants les uns que les autres.

Une autre personne, dans les tréfonds du château, n'était guère mieux lotie. Son sommeil était aussi agité que le brun, et ses rêves étaient tout aussi sanglant … les blessures de la guerre disait-on. De mon avis c'est une réponse facile et qui avantage beaucoup de monde, enfin plutôt leurs consciences ! Car cette guerre pour avoir fais des dégâts, elle en avait fait. Plus morales que physiques, certes, mais les blessures étaient là, profondes et douloureuses …

Mais demain est un autre jour … c'est sur cette phrase que le soleil commença tout doucement à pointer le bout de son nez … le noir et le désespoir laissant place à la lumière et à l'espoir.

_Dans la grande salle, le lendemain matin_

Certaines choses restent immuables … ceci est fait incontestable. Comme le fait que même depuis la fin de la guerre, Gryffondor et Serpentard continuaient leur petite guéguerre comme si cette dernière était loin. C'est donc pour cela que nous pouvions voir en ce matin ensoleillé le trio d'or regarder avec un œil mauvais le trio d'argent, qui leurs rendaient bien ! Snape était aussi de la partie et fusillait, lui aussi, allègrement les Gryffondors. Certaines choses ne changent pas, même avec la guerre ! Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent. Seul un œil averti aurait pu le remarquer, un œil comme celui d'Hermione par exemple. Les regards que se lançaient Draco et Harry étaient plus profonds … plus sombres. Y'aurait-il une faille dans leur si légendaire haine ?! Nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir …

POV Draco

Mais pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils si verts ?! Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir les yeux d'une couleur si … flamboyante ! Et puis son corps, Merlin il est … hop hop hop ! On se calme Draco ! On avait dit qu'on devait absolument arrêter de fantasmer sur le corps de Potty ! Mais il est si bandant … Raaah ! Tu recommences ! STOP ! Les hormones on se calme ! Bon pensons à autre chose … tiens comme c'est étrange ! Snape en train de fusiller les gryffons ! Quel mauvais coup il leur prépare encore ! Bah ! Je ne vais pas les plaindre ! C'est marrant de rabaisser du Gryffons, faut l'avouer. Ah tiens ! C'est bientôt le début des cours. Je me lève et comme à leur habitude, toute ma cour me suit bien gentiment. Pathétique !

Fin POV Draco

POV Harry

Merlin! Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder ainsi ! Avec ses yeux si gris, si beaux ! Je pourrais m'y plonger des heures durant … Je repense d'ailleurs au premier couplet de la chanson dont je vous avais parlé. Elles correspondent assez à la situation actuelle je trouve …

_I look into your eyes (J'ai regardé dans tes yeux)_

_And I see all the dreams (Et j'ai vu tous les rêves)_

_You hide inside your heart (Que tu caches à l'intérieur de ton cœur)_

_I want to hold you (Je veux t'enlacer)_

_I want to touch you (Je veux te toucher)_

_I want to feel you deep inside (Je veux te sentir si profondément)_

S'il savait tout ce que je peux voir dans ses yeux ! Il croit être totalement froid et indéchiffrable, mais moi, à force de le regarder je peux discerner la plupart de ses émotions. Merlin ce que l'amour ne nous fais pas faire ! Et surtout penser ! J'ai envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser continuellement ! Et cette nuit encore, j'ai rêvé de lui me faisant passionnément l'amour … Je deviens un véritable pantin … réellement et irrémédiablement pathétique !

Tiens il se lève, et ses toutous le suivent bien gentiment. Ca doit être le début des cours … Mione et Ron se lèvent aussi. Et c'est repartie pour une journée encore totalement insignifiante et ennuyeuse …

Fin POV Harry

_23h, un couloir sombre de Poudlard_

Harry, comme les soirs précédents, déambulait à travers les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Il repensait à sa journée et ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de Potion, notamment.

Comme à son habitude Snape avait passé son cours à incendier les Gryffondors, plus précisément Harry. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, celui-ci ne répondait pas aux piques de son professeur. Il s'était lassé de tout ça. Et surtout ses pensées étaient tout autres. Nôtre Héros ne supportant plus les « non-dits », c'était décidé à avouer ses sentiments à Draco ! Tout à fais gryffondorien comme réaction, je le conçois. Mais apparemment, notre petit Harry était TRES décidé. Ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ? Allez savoir ! Personnellement, le mode de fonctionnement du cerveau gryffondorien m'est inconnu ! C'est un véritable mystère, que seul les Gryffondors connaissent !

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'Harry ne cessait de ruminer depuis maintenant quelques heures. Il croyait que se ballade nocturne pourrait l'éclairer, mais que nenni ! Il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet avec Malfoy ! Nan parce que franchement ! Vous le voyez, vous, arriver devant Draco et lui dire « Eh ! Tu sais quoi Malfoy ?! J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Et ce depuis plusieurs mois à présent ! Ca te dit un rendez-vous ? » Il n'était pas totalement suicidaire non plus. Quoique, ça pourrait être une solution à son problème …

Ses pensées furent interrompu lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un vu la ''texture'' et qu'il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air !

POV Harry

Ouille ! Ca fait mal ! Il faudrait penser à faire un sol moins dur ! Bon qui est-ce que j'ai percuté ? Pas un professeur j'espère ! Enfin surtout pas Snape …

« _Alors Potty on se ballade dans les couloirs en dehors du couvre-feu ? Les bonnes habitudes ne se changent pas hein ? Enfin tu pourrais au moins faire attention où tu mets les pieds, ça m'éviterais tout contact avec ta répugnante personne !_ »

En fait Snape, ça aurait été pas mal ! Mais bien évidemment, vu que le Destin m'adore, il a décidé que ça serait Malfoy que je percuterais ! Ô joie ! Ô bonheur !

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, et époussetait ma robe, en ignorant délibérément la personne en face de moi, ce qui ne semblait pas lui plaire ! (Fierté quand tu nous tiens !)

« _POTTER ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle ! Ou du moins regarder la personne en face de toi ! Quand vas-tu apprendre les bonnes manières ?! Tu es irrécupérable !_ Rouspéta Draco.

- _Pas besoin de t'exciter Malfoy ! Et puis ta vue me répugne tellement que je préfère préserver mes yeux!_ Répondis-je malgré le fait que je pensais tout le contraire.

- _Je suis sûrement plus beau à regarder que tu ne le seras jamais Potter ! Mais la question n'est pas là … Combien vais-je t'enlever de points pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu ? Hn ?_

- _Enlève autant de points que tu le veux … cela m'est totalement égal._ »

Sur cette dernière phrase, je me retournai pour reprendre ma marche, n'ayant pas envie de me battre contre Draco. Cette mascarade m'écœurait, autant qu'elle me blessait. Malheureusement, je ne fis pas deux pas, qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule pour me retenir. Je me retournai pour faire face à Draco.

« _Que veux-tu encore Malfoy ? T'en a pas marre de faire chier ton monde ? Tu pourrais pas tout simplement me foutre la paix ?! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de nos petites ''querelles'' ! Donc à présent tu m'enlèves des points, et je peux reprendre ma ballade tranquillement._ »

Draco ne m'avais pas quitté des yeux. Aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient sur son visage. A part peut-être une légère irritation, sûrement due à mes paroles. Mais je m'en fichais ! Tous mes plans de ''déclaration'' envers sa personne était réellement absurde ! Comme pourrait-il m'aimer ? Ne serais-ce que m'apprécier ? Pure utopie ! Même si cela me peinait, il fallait se l'avouer, Draco me détestera toujours.

En voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je me retournais. Je ne pu faire un pas sans que la main de Draco ne me retienne une nouvelle fois. Il se mit à parler d'une voix que je connaissais de trop. D'une voix totalement neutre.

« _Potter. Je ne te permets pas de mettre fin à ce qu'il se passe entre nous comme ça. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Où est passé le Potter que je connaissais ? Ou du moins, celui que je croyais connaître ?_

- _Il est mort en même temps que Voldemort, Malfoy. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille._

- _NON !_ »

Je sursautais à sa réponse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde avec tant de véhémence. Surtout vu le ton qu'il avait employé précédemment. Il reprit la parole, mais avec plus de calme.

« _Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Potter, mais t'a intérêt à te ressaisir ! J'en ai marre de ce Potter tout mollasson qui hante les couloirs de Poudlard. Tu fais presque pitié ainsi._

- _Mais je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Je fais encore ce que je veux non ?! Si je veux déambuler la nuit et ne plus répondre à tes provocations, c'est mon droit ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire !_ _Et ta pitié tu peux te la garder !_ Eclatais-je avec colère. Si seulement il savait pourquoi je ne voulais plus être confronté à lui ! Je pense qu'il n'insisterait pas tant.

- _Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu abandonnes comme ça ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de ta maison de fuir ainsi_. Répondit-il sarcastique

- _Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment connaître la putain de raison ?_

- _Oui je veux savoir ! Tu me dois au moins ça Potter !_ »

Je m'étais rapproché dangereusement de lui. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et là je fus pris d'une impulsion soudaine ! Je me jetai sur ses lèvres … et là se fut l'apothéose ! Merlin que c'était bon ! Ses lèvres étaient si douces ! En me rendant compte de mon geste, je me reculais et lui répondit « _Tout simplement parce que je t'aime._ »

Ces paroles prononcées, je me retournais et me mit à courir le plus vite possible, loin de lui. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Cela m'aurait tué encore un peu plus.

Je finis par ralentir ma course. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, et je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, s'était oublié ce moment. Oublier que j'avais embrassé ces lèvres, et que je lui avais dit ses mots honnis. J'étais de plus en plus pathétique ! Et pour couronner le tout, je me mis à pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouvais assis par terre la tête sur les genoux, et je pleurais. Je pleurais, je criais pour cet amour impossible ; pour le meurtre que j'avais commis ; pour les personnes mortes durant cette guerre ; pour ma misérable vie …

Mes larmes finirent par s'assécher. J'avais mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était, ni l'endroit exact où je me trouvais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais mal. Terriblement mal. Et comme pour m'apaiser je me mis à chanter …

_Why don't you trust me ? (Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ?)_

_Why do you lie to me ? (Pourquoi me ment-tu ?)_

_I can be everything for you … __(Je peux tout être pour toi !)_

_No one can love you like I do. __(Personne ne peut t'aimer comme je t'aime !)_

_I'm the only one for you …(Je suis le seul pour toi)_

Si seulement tout ceci pouvait être vrai … Draco tu es mon monde, mon univers. Plus le temps passe, plus je m'en rends compte. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime à en crever ! Pourquoi cela fais si mal ? N'ai-je pas le droit à mon quota de bonheur moi aussi ? Surtout après tout ce que j'ais fais pour ce monde. J'aimerais être heureux pour une fois dans ma vie. Pourquoi cela aussi, ça m'est interdit ? Pourquoi … pourquoi …

_Can't you hear me calling ? (Ne peut-tu pas m'entendre appeler ?)_

_Can't you hear me crying ? __(Ne peux tu pas m'entendre pleurer ?)_

_I am waiting here for you. (Je suis là, t'attendant)_

_Without you it feels like dying. __(Sans toi, je me sens comme mort)_

_And I don't want to die alone … __(Et je ne veux pas mourir seul …)_

_Die alone … (Mourir seul …)_

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrais … Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormi en continuant de tomber … de sombrer encore plus profondément dans mes ténèbres intérieures où tout n'était que noirceur et désespoir …

Il était bien là. Tout semblait calme et paisible. Plus de douleurs, plus de sensations, d'émotions … Etait-ce cela le paradis vénéré par les moldus ? Si c'était le cas, il voulait bien y rester. D'autant plus que tout était lumineux, clairs, tellement différent de ses ténèbres intérieurs. Il aurait pu sombrer encore un peu plus, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son front. Elle était si douce … A qui pouvait-elle appartenir ? Soudain quelque chose de froid et mouillé fut posée à la place de la main. La sensation le fit grimacer.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrir, yeux qu'il croyait ouvert, une lumière plus puissante et blessante que précédemment, l'aveugla. Puis peu à peu, il prit conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Tout était blanc, les draps dans lesquels il était couché, étaient rêches … les draps ? A cette constatation, il sursauta violemment. Sa vision était trouble, mais il put aisément reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait …

_« L'infirmerie ?!_

_- Et oui M. Potter. Vous avez encore atterri dans mon infirmerie ! Je ne suis même plus étonnée de vous voir dans ses lieux. »_

Ledit M. Potter se tourna vers la voix, et ne fut guère surpris de rencontrer le regard, qu'il pensait sévère, de Mme Pomfresh. Mais autre chose le perturbait …

_« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?_

_- Non, j'ai l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé._

_- Et bien un professeur vous a trouvez endormi dans le couloir du 6ème étage. D'après lui, vous ne cessiez de trembler et de répéter un prénom. »_

La surprise se matérialisa sur le visage d'Harry à l'écoute de cette phrase. Puis la mémoire commença à lui revenir tout doucement : sa rencontre avec Draco, sa déclaration, puis sa fuite …

_« Par Merlin ! Qui était le professeur qui m'a trouvé ?_

_- Le professeur Snape. D'ailleurs il semblait préoccupé. Chose étonnante venant de sa part. Lui qui est d'habitude si inexpressif._

_- Merci Mme Pomfresh._

_- Bon allez fini les discussions ! Vous avez réellement mauvaise mine M. Potter ! Prenez cette potion de sommeil sans rêves et dormez ! »_

Harry ne se fit, pour une fois, pas priez ! Il allait pouvoir dormir sans faire de rêves, ni de cauchemars.

_Le lendemain matin_

Tous les matins de Draco Malfoy étaient programmés à la minute près. C'est donc ainsi que comme tous les matins à 7h30, Draco sortie de sa chambre de préfet pour y découvrir ses ''amis''. D'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, l'allure fière et le regard arrogant.

Mais ce matin-là, quelque chose était différent … Notre cher Draco ne cessait de ruminer sur … Potter ! Et oui ! Lui le grand Draco Malfoy s'inquiétait pour une autre personne que lui-même ! Non parce que soyons réaliste deux minutes … Draco Malfoy restait quelqu'un de très nombriliste et narcissique malgré les dires de certains. Alors quand en arrivant dans la grande salle, il vit que Potter n'y était pas, son angoisse redoubla. Et quand il repensa aux mots prononcés hier soir, il devint presque apeuré. Il espérait réellement que cet idiot n'avait rien dais d'inconsidéré !

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sut tout de suite où il était et pourquoi il était là. Malheureusement, il aurait préféré tout oublier. Il ressentait comme une compression au sein de sa poitrine qui était douloureuse, très douloureuse. _**« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête ! Comme si en déclarant mes sentiments, cela aurait arrangé les choses ! Je le savais pourtant qu'il n'allait pas réagir positivement à mes paroles. Idiot de Potter ! … Maintenant que vais-je faire ? Je n'oserais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux, ni même le croiser. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution pour mettre un terme à tout cela, plus qu'une seule ! Elle mettre fin à mes souffrances ! »**_

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'Harry sortit de son lit, s'habilla et se mit en route vars la tour des Gryffondors. Les cours avaient débutés depuis longtemps à présent. Il avait loupé le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Le plus difficile serait d'attendre le soir et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devait s'en accommoder …

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry se dirigea vers son sac de cours, sorti un morceau de parchemin et sa plume, puis se mis à écrire rapidement dessus :

_« Rendez-vous ce soir, 7ème étage, 23h. Viens seul. HP »_

Ceci fait, il ressorti de la tour avec le mot, et se dirigea vers la volière pour y trouver Hedwige. Il regarda l'heure et vit que la fin des cours était proche. _**« Parfait timing. »**_ pensa-t-il. Arrivé à la volière, Hedwige était là, comme si elle l'attendait.

_« Bonjour ma belle. J'ai du courrier pour toi. »_

La chouette hulula et se dirigea vers son maître. Harry la caressa, puis lui accrocha le mot à sa patte.

_« Apporte ça à Draco Malfoy quand il sera dans sa chambre s'il-te-plait. »_

Hedwige s'envola rapidement, laissant Harry seul, le cœur battant. _**« C'est la seule solution. »**_ se répétait-il. Cependant, il lui restait une chose à faire avant d'aller au dîner. Celle-ci allait être assez délicate, mais il fallait qui le fasse. Après il lui restera plus qu'à attendre l'heure du rendez-vous.

_22h45 – 7ème étage. _

POV Harry

Ça y est. J'y suis. Je ne peux plus reculer à présent. L'heure est arrivée. De toute façon je suis déjà un meurtrier, alors cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Cela m'attriste tout de même. J'aurais tellement voulu que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Mais cela ne sera jamais possible. Si je ne le fait pas, je vais finir seul, et je ne veux pas mourir seul et délaissé par tous. Cette constatation me fait rire. Il est beau le Survivant ! Le courageux Gryffondor que je suis censé être ! J'agis comme un lâche. Cela doit être le côté Serpentard qui ressort. Quelle ironie tout de même ! Moi qui était fier des qualités de ma maison, je fini par agir comme la maison ''adverse''. Comme un Serpentard …

Fin POV Harry

Des bruits de pas se firent attendre. Plus ils approchaient, plus l'angoisse de notre héros augmentait. C'était LUI, il le savait. Il était venu. Il en était heureux et triste à la fois.

Lorsque les pas cessèrent, il releva la tête, toujours le dos contre le mur, pour rencontrer deux orbes grises. Pour une fois, on pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude. _**« S'inquiète-t-il pour moi ou pour la situation en elle-même ? ».**_

_« Potter, le salua Draco._

_- Malfoy._

_- Que me veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de m'envoyer des petits mots, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard._

_- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. Si tu pouvais tout oublier, ça m'arrangerais._

_- Comment pourrais-je oublier une telle chose ? Te rends-u compte de se que tu m'as dit ? De ce que tu m'as fait ? Et par-dessus tout, ce que cela implique ?_

_- Bien sur que je le sais. C'est pour ça que je te demande de tout oublier, de m'oublier …_

_- Je ne crois pas que j'en sois capable. Vraiment pas …_

_- Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire alors. J'aurai voulu l'éviter, mais je n'ai apparemment pas le choix. Tu sais je t'aime réellement Draco. Plus que tout, plus que moi-même. Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire pour nous. »_

A ces mots, Harry sorti un katana de derrière son dos. L'épée en elle-même était magnifique : faite en argent, ornée d'émeraudes vertes sur le manche, toute en finesse. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que Draco pensa en voyant le katana. Il commençait à avoir peur, et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses beaux yeux. Que faisait Harry avec cette épée ? Que comptait-il faire ? Cependant, il ne put ouvrir la bouche, qu'Harry se mit à fredonner le couplet d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Please stop crying, you can't trust me. __(S'il-te-plait arête de pleurer, tu peux me croire)_

_Don't be afraid of the blade in my hand. __(N'ait pas peur de la lame dans ma main)_

_Please stop crying and close your eyes, (S'il-te-plait arête de pleurer et ferme tes yeux)_

_This pain will go away so soon. __(Cette douleur partira rapidement)_

A la fin du couplet, Harry souffla une phrase à peine perceptible « Close your eyes Draco … ». Ledit Draco était tellement apeuré, qu'il ne put qu'obéir.

Tout se passa très vite. La lame qui transperce la chaire, son cri silencieux, le sang, la peur. Puis un autre cri. SON cri. Et toujours autant de sang, plus en plus de sang. L'épée fracassant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Et pour finir le néant …

POV Severus Snape

Je m'inquiète. Oui moi Severus Snape, je m'inquiète réellement. Draco m'a paru vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Et puis Potter cette nuit. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, si les deux situations sont liées. Et puis ce mauvais pressentiment qui me suit depuis plusieurs jours …

Ils vont finir par me tuer ces gamins. Bon je n'arriverai pas à dormir tant que je ne me serais pas assuré que tout va bien. Je vais aller voir dans la chambre de Draco pour commencer.

Je sors de mes appartements, et me dirige à vive allure vers la chambre des préfets en chef de Serpentard. Arrivé devant le tableau, représentant un serpent, je frappe. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Aucune réponse. Je me décide dons à donner le mot de passe. En entrant sans la chambre, je remarquai rapidement qu'elle était vide. Où-est-ce que Draco pouvait bien être ? En espérant qu'il ne soit pas avec cet idiot de Potter !

Je scannais tout de même la pièce, essayant de trouver un indice qui pourrait m'indiquer où ce trouve mon têtu de filleul. C'est ainsi que je remarquais un bout de parchemin froissé sur sa table de chevet. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci pour déplier le morceau de papier. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en y découvrant un mot griffonné par Potter !

A sa lecture, mon inquiétude augmenta et je me mis à courir vers le 7ème étage. (Nda : Oui Sev' sait courir !) Je regardais l'heure : 23h15. Avec de la chance, je n'arriverai pas trop tard. A l'entente d'un bruit de métal fracassant le sol, j'accélérai ma course. Et là se fut le choc ! Le spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux était atroce … Et pourtant j'en avais vu dans ma vie de mangemort, mais là … La scène était tout simplement ignoble. Deux corps inertes, baignant dans leur propre sang. Deux jeunes adolescents de 17 ans, beaucoup trop jeunes pour connaître une telle fin.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'étais figé. Je me secouais enfin, et j'envoyai un signal d'alerte à Pomfresh et Dumbledore pour les prévenir. Je me dirigeais en premier vers Draco pour prendre son pouls. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je senti son cœur battre, faiblement, mais il battait. J'allais ensuite vers Potter : son cœur battait aussi, mais beaucoup plus faiblement que celui de Draco. Si je ne faisais pas quelque chose immédiatement, ils allaient y passer.

Je fus soulagé en entendant Pomfresh et Dumbledore arrivé. A la vue de la scène, leurs mines se firent très sombres.

_« Occupez-vous en priorité de Potter ! Criais-je. Je m'occupe de Draco ! »_

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Pomfresh et Dumbledore se dirigeait vers Potter. A l'aide de quelques « Evanesco », je pus faire disparaître le sang autour des deux corps. Je lançais rapidement des sorts de guérisons sur la blessure. Ils ne feraient pas grand-chose, mais cela lui permettra de rester en vie jusqu'à son transport à l'infirmerie. C'est avec un soulagement immense, que je sentis son cœur se remettre à battre avec un peu plus de vigueur.

_« De mon côté, c'est bon. J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état, dis-je Et vous ? Comment va Potter ?_

_- Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser aussi, mais il est en très mauvais état. Nous devons nous dépêcher de les emmener à l'infirmerie, répondis le directeur._

_- Allons-y tout de suite alors. »_

Deux ''mobilicorpus'' plus tard, nous emmenions nos blessés à l'infirmerie. Je me demande tout de même ce qu'il s'est passé. De ce que j'ai rapidement pu voir, c'est Potter qui devait tenir l'épée. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tous les deux soient blessés. Que Potter est fait une tentative de suicide, il n'y a rien de surprenant vu son état depuis plusieurs mois. Mais Draco … Ce n'est pas son genre. Serait-ce Potter l'auteur de se fait alors ? Mais pour quelle raison a-t-il fait cela ? Tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Enfin le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de sauver leurs vies. Pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'infirmerie. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées pendant le voyage. Les mêmes questions tournent dans nos têtes : Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ?

Nous installons Potter et Draco sur deux lits, et Pomfresh se mit au travail, naviguant entre les deux blessés, la mine sombre. Je me reculais dans un coin de la pièce pour m'asseoir. Dumbledore fit de même. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui des sorts lancés et les cliquetis des potions entre elles.

Je ne sus combien de temps s'était écoulé, lorsque Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de nous. Nous nous levions tout deux de nos chaises, la mine inquiète.

_« Alors Pompom ? Demanda le directeur._

_- Ils sont sortis d'affaire. Le peu d'organes touchés par la lame, ont pu être réparés et/ou soignés. Malgré cela ils ont perdus beaucoup de sang. Surtout M. Potter. Je ne puis vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé … mais cela restait sanglant. Ils risquent de rester dans le coma pendant un moment. Combien de temps, je ne sais pas. _

_- Nous sommes soulagés. Le principal c'est qu'ils soient en vie. Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu arriver à ses enfants ?_

_- J'ai bien m'a petite idée Albus … mais je ne veux pas m'avancer. _

_- Dites tout de même, intervenais-je._

_- Et bien je pense que M. Malfoy a été attaqué. La blessure était assez grossière et manquait de conviction. A part une grosse perte de sang, il n'a subit aucunes blessures graves. Par contre pour M. Potter, c'est une autre histoire … je pencherais pour un suicide messieurs. Le coup était net et franc. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissé quitter l'infirmerie._

_- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Pompom. Nous avions tous remarqué que ce garçon n'était pas au mieux de sa forme depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais nous n'avons rien fais pour l'aider … Le laissant à son désespoir._

_- Il a quand même essayé d'assassiner Draco, Dumbledore ! Ceci ne peut rester impuni ! M'énervais-je._

_- Je comprends votre point de vue Severus. Mais tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions. Attendons qu'ils se réveillent. Nous aviserons à ce moment là. »_

A ces mots, je sortis furieux de l'infirmerie. Comment ce Potter a-t-il pu attenter à la vie de Draco ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Quelque soit ses raisons !

Fin POV Severus Snape

_Trois semaines plus tard …_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, que Draco s'était réveillé de son coma en criant le prénom d'Harry. Il fut tellement agité pendant les premières minutes de son réveil, que seul Severus réussi à le calmer. Une fois fait, Draco avait éclaté en sanglots. D'après Mme Pomfresh, ceci était dû au contre-choc de la tentative de meurtre sur sa personne.

Plusieurs fois dans la semaine qui suivit, Draco tenta de se venger d'Harry : en essayant de l'étouffer avec un coussin, de l'empoisonner … Par chance, toutes ses tentatives n'aboutirent jamais et Harry resta dans le coma.

Au fil des jours, la colère de Draco se calmait un peu, mais elle restait là, sournoise et douloureuse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Harry à faire une telle chose. Personne ne le comprenait d'ailleurs.

Ce soir là Draco aurait voulu lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Que lui aussi il l'aimait. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. A présent, il doutait. Comment pourrait-il continuer à aimer une personne qui avait tenté de le tuer ? Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Colère et amour se partageait son cœur … lequel vaincra ? Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'oublier et essayer de retrouver une vie un tant soit peu normale. Malgré cela, son regard se dirigeait toujours inconsciemment vers la table des Gryffondors. Espérait-il le voir assis là en train de manger ? Son état l'inquiétait quand même. A la fin de ses tournées de préfet, il lui arrivait même d'aller voir comment il se portait. Voir s'il était toujours vivant …

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas et son entourage était de plus en plus inquiet. D'après Mme Pomfresh, c'était assez classique à la suite d'un suicide. La personne ne souhaitant pas vivre, se renfermait dans son monde pour y vivre. Dans de rare cas, certains sortirent de leur coma, mais un déclencheur était nécessaire. Dans le cas présent le ''déclencheur'' le plus logique serait bien évidemment Draco. Mais celui-ci ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Harry Potter. Il voulait totalement le bannir de sa vie.

Malgré ce déni total, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? C'est donc pour cela qu'une nuit, il se faufila dans l'infirmerie pour aller voir Harry …

POV Draco

Je soupire en le voyant. Merlin il est toujours aussi beau. Malgré ce qu'il s'est fait, ce qu'il m'a fait, il est magnifique.

_« Réveille-toi Harry s'il-te-plait, chuchotais-je. Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi. Il faut te ressaisir. Pourquoi n'as-tu tout simplement pas attendu ma réponse ce soir là ? Hein pourquoi ? Tu sais moi aussi je t'aime … mais je ne crois pas que je pourrai te pardonner un jour ce que tu m'as fais. N'empêche c'est du Gryffondor tout craché d'agir ainsi sur un coup de tête ! Mais celui là aurait pure nous être fatal. Et le couplet de la chanson que tu m'as chanté … j'aimerais l'écouter en entier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle en dit long sur ce que tu ressens. Harry, Merlin Harry, réveille-toi ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu restes dans le coma comme mort ! Tu sais peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à te pardonner ? Comment puis-je le savoir ? Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt. J'en fais encore des cauchemars tu sais ? Mais s'il-te-plait, ne perd pas espoir ! Tu es censé être courageux par Salazar ! Montre-moi encore à quel point ceci est vrai ! S'il-te-plait Harry … »_

Et à ce moment j'éclatais en sanglot sur son lit. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation, tous ces non-dits. Merlin, je l'aime tellement ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne !

Tout à coup je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux. Je relevais la tête et je rencontrais deux magnifiques émeraudes. Il s'est réveillé ! Merlin merci ! A cette constatation mes larmes redoublèrent et je le pris dans mes bras.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. »_

A ce moment là je me promis de ne plus le quitter. Nous allions vivre des moments difficiles, je le sais. Mon cœur n'est pas prêt à lui pardonner. Mais je sais qu'à nous deux, nous réussirons à tous surmonter. Après tout nous avons la vie devant nous …

Fin


End file.
